Rebellious
by bluewatergypsy
Summary: Annabeth is a runaway who got kicked out of her last home. Percy and Sally were the one to take her in. What will happen? Who will show up? Read to find out. Sorry for the bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, for those of you who don't know me, I'm bluewatergypsy. I love writing on this website because we are allowed to write anything, which is amazing. I really hope that you enjoy this book because I think I will be working the hardest on it. Just letting you know, I spell words the British way, like colour and favourite instead of the American way, not that it's bad or anything, but I'm Canadian so, that's how we spell stuff. Just thought that It would be nice to tell you that so that you wouldn't tell me that favourite was spelled wrong. Anyway, if you enjoyed, leave a review and I will be replying to them in the next chapter and maybe over PM. Make sure to favourite and follow, Guys. **

Annabeth's P.O.V

Okay, today was supposed to be my first day of school; I ditched. I know I probably shouldn't have, but I did. My dad thinks that I went to school, though I went to the closest Starbucks to get my usual, Caramel Macchiato. Damn those things are addictive. Anyways, after I got my coffee I drove to Central Park. It's beautiful there, the perfect place for a walk or to draw. If I have to be honest, I don't think anybody is going to appreciate or like me. I've always been the loner kid in the background that nobody ever notices. It's kind of sad actually. **(Literally my favourite drink.)**

I grew up in San Francisco; In a run-down neighbourhood. I never really got all that I wanted, so at the age of 7, I decided to run away. At first, I didn't know where to go, but then I decided, New York. Along the way, I met some pretty cool people. I stuck with them all through the years that I was running. Thalia, the girl that I was with, passed away while we were on Long Island. Luke, he saved me from what was coming. He made sure that I stayed safe and that I never got hurt. I was super grateful, but he committed suicide last December because he was mourning over Thalia. They had been together for the longest time.

While I was at Starbucks, I was remembering them. Their smiles, their love, their personalities; I'm the only one left, out of us three. I lost Thalia at age 14, Luke at 16, and now I have to figure how to live without anybody that I absolutely trust. Sitting at a table, was a boy around my age; I wonder if he's in the same grade as me? He was cute in a teenager kind of way. Raven hair with what I think are green or blue eyes. I walked over to him.

"Can I sit here?" I asked the boy. Green eyes, very beautiful green eyes. My eyes are just plain and grey.

"Um, sure," He started cleaning a place for me to put my coffee and scone down. Yes, I eat scones, I'm British.

He seemed super nice, more caring than anybody that I had encountered in a very long time. I lived in a foster home where the people that take care of us don't give a fuck about us; They think that we are worth nothing. We are all worth so much more than nothing, we will all be something someday. In the past year, I have been in 6 different foster homes just because I have super bad ADHD.

"So, why you here?" I asked him.

"Ditching school. How about you?" He asked as if he were interested in me.

"Same, I just can't be the new girl again," I told him. I never tell strangers my feelings, especially hot teen boys around my age.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to sit with me," He said, "My names Percy, Percy Jackson."

I smiled, he repeated his name. This boy surprises me, I can't wait to get to know him better. He was laughing at me, which offended me quite a bit, but after a while, I started laughing too. His laugh is contagious, meaning that I was laughing even though I didn't want to. Again this boy surprises me. He surprises me quite a bit, I have to admit.

I knew that I have heard that name before, I don't know where, but I've heard it. I think he's an actor or something. I was happy at Starbucks with him, he knows how to entertain somebody, even when they're feeling down.

"My name's Annabeth, Annabeth Chase," I mocked him. We both ended up laughing at that. We had so much fun. I was happy that I met this boy.

"So, what your deal?" He asked me. I thought that this topic was a little personal, but I told him anyway.

"Oh, um, I ran away at age 7, been in foster homes most of the time," I started, "Every place that I've stayed at have been horrible to m, treating me like dirt."

"Oh, I'm sorry," He said, he actually sounded sad about that. Nobody ever cares about what happens to me.

"Want to get out of here?" I asked him

"Sure," He replied.

As we walked out of the Starbucks, I couldn't help but smile. I finally have somebody that wants to be my friend. We got in his car, which was really nice by the way, and started driving around New York. We stopped at the Empire State Building, Statue of Liberty, and all those other famous landmarks. I had a lot of fun with Percy, more fun than what I've had in a long time.

Then my phone rang.

I picked up already knowing what was going to be said.

"Annabeth, where the hell are you?" My foster parent, Drew, asked me.

"I ditched, and it's not like you care," I said.

"That's it, young lady, when you get home, pack your bags and leave," She yelled.

"Gladly," I yelled back and hung up.

Oh my god, that woman makes me nuts. I absolutely hate her. She's done nothing but treat me like shit these past few weeks that I have been living with her.

"What was that about?" Percy asked me.

"Oh you know, I got kicked out of my foster home," I said, "Happens every time."

"You can stay with me," He said, "But only if my mom's okay with it."

I can't believe it, he was willing to let me stay with him. He's been so kind to me that I said yes to his offer. He walked away to go call his mother, asking her if I could stay with them, telling her that I need a place to stay at for a while. I was super grateful for this boy. I'm super happy that this is happening.

"She said sure," he said.

I squealed with happiness when he said that. I never squeal, and I mean never. I'm just happy that I finally have somebody that cares enough to care for me even though we hardly know each other. I'd date him if I weren't moving in with him. I know for a fact that they won't adopt me though, because I am almost 18 years old and you are a legal adult at age 18.

I super happy right now!

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

Seeing Annabeth so happy made me happy. This girl seemed happy even when she got kicked out of her place, which seemed odd to me. Anyways, we went and got her stuff from the last place that she was staying at. She didn't really have anything, just a couple picture of sibling or friends or something from when she was younger. We put her stuff in the trunk of my car and drove off, driving towards my place.

I don't think Annabeth knows who I am, you know, your average teenage movie star that goes to a public school instead of a private school. If I have to be honest, I like public schools way better, you get to hang out with nicer people than when you're at a private school. Private school kids can be bitches. I think she'll figure out my identity soon, as soon as we pull up to my place.

"Wow, this is your place?" Annabeth asked me.

"Yup," I said, popping the p.

Her grey eyes were gleaming with happiness and curiosity. She was looking all around my place as if she knew the correct dimensions, just like an architect. She seemed grateful for my letting her stay with my mother and me, which made me happy because I made someone happy without them watching one of my movies.

"This place is beautiful," She stated.

"Thanks, I like it too," I said, which made her laugh.

Annabeth seemed like the kind of girl that you can trust with your life; my family is going to trust her with our lives. My mom has always been cautious around people, especially strangers. I just hope that this works out for the both of us. My mom and I have never really had anybody stay with us, which means that this is going to be a new experience for everyone. I am actually quite excited about it.

"So, what's your life story?" I ask Annabeth.

"You really don't want to know," She said, which was really the answer that I didn't want.

"I'm pretty sure I do," I responded because I really did want to know what has happened in her life; she seems interesting.

She hesitated before telling me her story.

"When I was a young girl, my mother passed away. I took her death very hard, but for some reason, my dad didn't. Within 8 months of her death, my father had already remarried," She started, "Helen, his new wife, abused me and treated me like shit until I reached the age of seven; that's when I ran away from home. I was on the run for three years with some friends that I had met along the way; Thalia and Luke, they're both gone now too."

So far her story is pretty depressing. I hope that it gets better because I really want this girl to be happy. I want to make her happy.

"I have been in foster care since the age of twelve and every home I went into, abused me. I am a total nerd and have straight A's and am happy with my life that doesn't include being abused or death. Anyways, that's pretty much my story because I have nothing really to tell. How about you?" She asked.

"Um, I'm an only child. My dad left when I was young, my mom works super hard to make sure that I have the life that I want, but also what she wants. I don't have any family other than my mom, who I trust with whole life and yeah, my life isn't half as interesting as yours. Oh, and my favourite colour is blue," I told her, which kind of felt nice to tell her about.

We walked inside my place and I could tell that she was quite surprised. My house is amazing. I never thought that I would ever get to live in a place like this, but here I am in a nice house just because of my mom's writing. She's such an amazing writer, you may have heard of her, Sally Jackson, if not, that's okay, I'll just send a book right to your front door so that you can read it.

* * *

** Well, I hope you enjoyed my story so far. Probably isn't that good yet, but hopefully, it will get there. Make sure to review follow and favourite my story as it would be lovely for me to see. I hope you have a good night, or morning or whatever part of the day you are in my darlings and I will see you super soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's P.O.V  
2 weeks later

"Percy?" My mom yelled from the top of my stairs. "I want you to show Annabeth around New York today, okay?"

That's my mom for you. Wanting the best for everyone. She's known Annabeth for only 2 weeks, but I'm pretty sure that she loves her already. The last time we had someone over was when my dad decided to visit me about a year and a half ago. He's not my favourite person, never has been, never will be.

"I have additions at 6," I yelled back, "it'll have to be a quite tour."

"That's fine." She said.

Today I decided that I wanted to wear a basic outfit. Jeans and a tee-shirt. People in my school know who I am and that's why I'm the most popular person in the school. I never intended that people would even know who I am, it just happened after my first movie came out.

I knocked on Annabeth's to see if she was awake. I heard groaning on the other side which a knew then and there that I had woken her up.

"We have to leave for school in 15 minutes," I yelled through her door, "we're going to be late."

"I don't care," was all I heard her say.

"I'll buy you an iced caramel macchiato."

"Alright, alright," she said, "I'm up."

"Hurry, we have to leave. I don't feel like being late."

Annabeth took forever to get ready, which meant that we were going to be late for first block. And I had to buy her a coffee. When she finally came downstairs she was wearing a black and white strimpedance crop top with black jeans. She rarely did her makeup, but today she decided that she wanted to. She is very attractive, I can tell you that, but I know that foster siblings aren't supposed to get together.

"Ready to to?" I asked her.

"Yup," she said, popping the p.

We drove about 15 minutes to the closest Starbucks in our area. We both ordered something. I got the S'more Frappuccino and she got her usual, iced caramel machaiotto. Our school was another 15 to 20 minutes drive the the Starbucks that we went to. I was kind of happy that we were late because I hate first period. It's always English. I'm dyslexic, meaning that I'm not able to read any of the material that the teacher gives me.

"Late again Mr Jackson?" The secretary asked me.

"Sorry about that. I woke up late." I told her.

Ms Mickelson just started working at our school at the beginning of the school year. She a sweet lady, but she also tends to flirt with the teenage boys here in my school. It's actually quite disgusting. I'm surprised nobody has reported her.

Annabeth followed me in about 2 minutes of me getting out of the car. She asked me for the keys so that people wouldn't know that I give her a ride to school everyday. She's my roommate so of course I'm going to give her a ride. She should just face the facts. Maybe I should tell the whole school that she lives with me so that she can get over being embarrassed about getting out of the same car as me.

Since I missed English, I had Greek class with Chiron. Mr Brunner has been letting us call him that since for as long as I can remember. I have been going to this school for almost 3 years now and he started letting us call him Chiron when I arrived. He's my favourite teacher.

"Καλημέρα τάξη," Mr Brunner said. (Good morning class)

"καλό πρωί Χείρων," We said back to him.

Since he has been tetching us for so long, most of us in his class are fluent speakers in Greek. It's pretty handy, especially for me because I'm able to audition for movies that are for people who speak Greek. I'm in 2 movies that I have to speak Greek in. They are always my favourite kind of movie to film.

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V

I decided that I wanted to wait a couple minutes in the car before I walked into the school. People know that I'm new, but I'd appreciate it if people didn't know that I didn't live with Percy. Him and I have become quite close over the past couple weeks of me staying at his house. His mom and step-dad love me to prices already, which surprises me. They'll probably hate me soon enough anyways.

"Annabeth?" The secretary asks, "why are you late?"

"I slept in," was all I said to her. She's kind-of a whore. She flirts with a the attractive boys in our school. It's disgusting. I know I've been going to this school for a couple weeks, but I have noticed it. I got my late slip and walked to my next class. Greek. My favourite class.

Mr Brunner said good morning to us in Greek and we all said good morning back to him. I think that he favours me and Percy the most out of everybody. He calls on us the most because we both speak the language. We speak at home if we don't want Sally to know what we are talking about. Sometimes she'll figure out a couple words and tell us to smarten up.

After class it's lunch. Percy asked me if I wanted to go somewhere else for lunch. Whenever he askes, I always say yes. I've only payed once, and that was because he forgot his wallet. It was funny in the moment. Every time we go out, people always ask for picturesome and sometimes it bothers me. Being around him while his fans are around feels weird.

There's been rumours of a 'new girlfriend of Percy Jackson'. It's referring to me. He tries telling then press that he doesn't have a girlfriend, just a girl who is a friend. The press have way of changing words.

I opening Instagram.

150 new followers. What? How did this happen?

New headline, 'have people found Percy's new girlfriend? Annabeth Chase is a girl who has been hanging around him lately. Are they dating?'

Are you kidding.

I show my phone to Percy. He chuckles and shakes his head. People are so blind sometimes. If somebody says they're not dating, they're not dating. He's made that clear so many times already. It pisses me off so much. Percy right now is my best friend. Not my boyfriend. I have and ealing that he could be in the future though. But only when I move out of his house.

"Sometimes I hate people," was what he said. He never says that kind of stuff. He's kindhearted, not a self-centered asshole who thinks that's he's better than everyone else. He not better than everyone else, he's just him. Percy Jackson. The only person I trust in my life right now.

We leave the restaurant that Percy took me too. He's so sweet. We went to Chinese restaurant, which was surprisingly delicious. He and I have bonded over the past little while.

* * *

Random Fans P.O.V

Oh. My. God. Is that Percy Jackson. I absolutely love him. He's my favourite actor. I wonder who that is sitting with him? I'm going to walk up to them.

"Ummm, sorry to interrupt your conversation, but could I get a photo with you please Percy?" I asked him as politely as I could.

"Ahh, sure, only one though please. We have to get back to school pretty quick here."

"That's okay." I said, "ones enough."

Percy and I took our photo and it felt amazing having his arm wrapped around my shoulders. He's stronger than what I imagined in my mind. He's also taller than what I thought. Weird, huh?

"Thanks for the picture, Percy," I said to him.

"No problem," he said, "have a good day."

"I will," I said back to him.

This hashould officially been the best day of my life. I met my favourite actor, I got a photo with him, and I spoke with him. Dream come true.

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

"That was weird," I said to Annabeth, "I rarely get people to come up to me on the streets."

"Really," Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, but it's mostly because I almost always say no to the people." I said, " I feel weird around my fans. Sure I'm a celebrity, but that doesn't mean that I don't have a life to live."

"I agree to that Percy," she said, "when I was younger, I wanted to become famous. I knew that it would be almost impossible."

"It's not impossible, you just need to knpw the right people." I told her.

I guess I knwo the right people know, huh." I giggled at her little joke that she hinted in her sentence,

"We should probably leave now."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to late for science." I always find it funny how focused she in on school. I find it really cute. I find her freckles cute, her dimples and her eyes. Everything. But I have to stay away. Thats the law.

We drive back to school just in time for next block. Annabeth has science and I have PE. My PE teacher decided that we needed to do the Beep Test today. For those of you who don't know what the beep test is, well it's quite easy to understand. This man speaks to you for the speakers and you have to run front inexpensive idea of the gym to the other. It can become really hard sometimes.

Annabeth said that she was going to be dissecting something today. I don't remember what she said, I just remember that she said that she was. I've never been a fan of science, but I have been interested in Marine Biology if I hadn't gone into the acting industry.

Tonight I have an audition for a TV series called 'I wonder what'. I love the plot. It's about this girl who moves to a new town and is concerned about her wellbeing. A boy named Brent, the boy I'm auditioning for, tells her that all the myths are true. I find this storyline so interesting.

Before my audition I was told to show Annabeth around New York. Even though she's lived here for almost 11 years, I think it'll be fun. Annabeth has been fun to be around these past couple weeks. I'm glad that I met her.

* * *

**(I hope that you**** guys enjoyed this chapter. I started writing it at around 8:30 pm on the 12 of May and finished at 11 pm on the same day. I'm proud to say that I have written this story. I have been writing an original story and the plot of the TV series is the summery for you story. I haven't finished chapter 1 because it's difficult to write a story. Leave a review if you'd like me to upload what I have so far. Love you all, bluewatergypsy.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT**

**(Hey guys. Sorry that I haven't updated in a couple of weeks. I have had soccer and a band concert. That ****doesn't mean anything though. I have been busy and am sorry for not posting. I promise that from now on I'll post as often as I can. I also have work and I close the store most day that I do. Make sure to review any ideas that you have come up with for this story. I would really appreciate it as I'm so busy all the time. You guys are the best!)**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

Annabeth and I decided to go to Times Square for a couple of hours. We enjoyed ourselves. We went into the stores that were surrounding the landmark and we got quite a bit of stuff. Before we left, we went to the closest hotdog cart that we could find. She got everything on her hotdog whereas I only got mustard and ketchup. The classic.

Annabeth and I caught a taxi and asked the man to drop us off at our place. My audition is in about 2 hours, so I had to work quick. Once we got home, I jumped in the shower so that I wouldn't stink at the audition. It always seemed to help me. I'm interested in where this story can go. The storyline seems interesting and has somewhat of a supernatural aspect to it.

Once I got out of my shower, I changed into my favourite black jeans (no rips, of course. It's an audition) with a nice pastel blue button-up shirt.

"Percy?" I was startled. I turned around and there I see the beautiful Annabeth staring into my eyes.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I was wondering if I could come to your audition with you?" I was surprised by her question.

"I mean, I guess you could," I started, "but why?"

"I want to know what happens," she's so cute.

"Change into something professional and meet me downstairs in 15 minutes please."

"Okie Dokie," was all she said.

Annabeth was coming to my audition. I wonder if she would try out with me. I think she'd do amazing. She would be perfect for the part. Blonde hair, grey eyes, perfect skin, etc. As I walk down the stairs, I see Annabeth in a very nice black dress. She smiles at me.

"Ready to go?" I laugh.

"Yeah," I say, "I was wondering if you wanted to audition with me?"

"Are you serious?" She sounded like she thought that I was joking.

"Yeah, I'd love to have my best friend in a movie with me."

"Sure, why not," I laughed.

Wow, I just asked her to audition. I thought that she was going to say no to auditioning. It's going to be amazing filming with her. That is if she gets the part. I'm sure that she will. She's amazing.

We got to the audition about 20 minutes before it was our time.

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V

So, today, Percy and I are going to a movie audition for the movie _Just a story_. It's going to be amazing. I've always wanted to go to a movie audition. It's been on my bucket list for years. I'm excited. If I get chosen for the main role, I'd be surprised. Unless Percy says that he wouldn't be in the movie without me. He's so sweet. I'm happy that he helped me out when he did.

Percy and I get into the car and start driving to the audition. It takes about 15 minutes to get there. Our audition is in about 20 minutes, and I'm not sure if the director knows that I'll be auditioning. I have a feeling that I won't get the part because I've never done this before. We'll see.

We entered the room, and Percy introduced me.

"Chiron, I'd like to introduce you to Annabeth," he said, "I'll be auditioning with her today."

"Really?" The man said. Apparently his name was Chiron. I think I've heard about him. He directed another movie like this. I just don't remember what it is.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth," I told Chiron, "I'll be auditioning with Percy."

"Well Annabeth," he said, "I really hope that you do well because you're exactly what we need for this movie."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," he started, "Blonde, grey eyes, tall, but also has a mean look to her."

"You described me," I said.

"I did."

Does this man really want me to be his main role. I've never been in any movies and I sure as hell have never been in the spotlight. One of my friends from San Francisco, Piper McLean, her dad is an actor and she can't wait to move out and get out of that spotlight. Will I want to be in it. I mean Percy can do, so that means I can too. I'm kind of excited.

* * *

**(Hey guys, again. Make sure to review your ideas and I'm sorry for the short chapter. the next one will be longer. Thank you for those of you who favourite and follow this story. It means the world to me. Please leave a review. Thanks guys. Talk to you later.)**


End file.
